


Free From Magic?

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: OET, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Waking Up, figuring stuff out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Christmas is over, and it's a horrible morning...
Relationships: Ivy/Mystic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Free From Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: Mentions of psychological abuse, slapping.

(C.P.)

"What the h*? What happened?"

I shake my head-

I’m just as in the dark as Colleen is.

"I....I don't know.....but I feel like I'm forgetting something....."

_ Darn it-What was it-- _

“What’d I say last?”

“I don’t remember-”

_ You ask a stupid question- _

“Ugh, it was-about someone-”

I clutch my temples until they ache.

“......I  _ can’t remember!” _

“Maybe it wasn’t important?” Alice suggests while I mutter over this cacophony-

“No! It had to be. It totally was-”

"Where's Mystic?"

Come on Nikita, I was so close-

"She ran out after ye all laffed at 'er! An' not te mention everyfin' she 'ad te put up wiff fer the past week. Shame on ye! All a ye!”

_ I don’t know what in the heck  _ **_you_ ** _ mean… _

People look around confused, etc.

"You've been treating her like garbage for the past week”, says Cyrille-

"How do you know about this? Why didn't you get affected?” Safiya’s wondering.

"We still don't really know. We just have a feeling that there's a pattern”, Ro answers.

(But should we really be talking about this now?)

"Wait.....What....happened?” Alice gulps.

-And everybody gets the whole sordid story.

"Okay, that's.....that's horrific”.

Colleen’s sniffing as she gives Delta some ice.

"I feel like such a b*....."

"I have to admit.....” her patient sighs, “Even I haven't been treated that badly by you all. I've just been complaining for nothin---"

_ You sure about that? _

"Okay hon, I'm gonna have to stop right there. You're comparing Fenty Beauty to a store name brand. Her struggles do not invalidate your own. 

We've been b*s to you by ignoring you. 

You've been struggling too”.

Nikita again.

-She’s silent.

And then:

"Okay, but constant hypothermia.....daily splinters......barely any protective gear”.

"You're still struggling, honey. Her. Struggles. Do. Not. Invalidate. Your. Own”.

She still looks confused-

"Struggles are struggles; we all go through s*, and we....really need to be there for each other more”.

_ I coulda told you that- _

"Okay, but what I'm struggling with is what commonality the six of us have. I don't know if anyone else had some suspicions or--”

Back to business, Cyrille.

"Oh crap!"

_ What- _

"I....I remember now....I felt iffy for a bit too.....but I wanted to give her a chance, so....I went along with it.....something deep down kept telling me not to trust that b*”.

-Which one, Colleen?

"An eighth?!" Lydia’s yelling-

"But what the h* do we all have in common?"

-People think, though I don’t know if there’s something important, or…?

"Age is out of the question?” (Montana).

"So's height, and eye color, and everything else....." (Cyrille).

"Well, you're all female”, (Alice).

"True, but if that were the factor, a lot of you would be aware of what happened”, (Ro).

"But it's literally just five of us. Well, it was six at one point”.

"Six?" (Nikita).

"Delta questioned it too, but then suddenly did a 180 after Delilah started fawning over her”, says Ro.

"I did?"

"Yeah, and you and Mystic ended up getting into a fight just a few moments ago”, Lydia tells her.

"W-well, where is she now?"

_ Gee, good question! _

"We don't know”.

"So many questions and so few answers, there has to be something we missed”, Alice sighs…

People think more-

_ Is this  _ really  _ so important. _

"Ivy? Why are you fidgeting with your hands?"

"What?" 

"-You've got them in a fist, and you're kinda rotating them on your middle phalanges”.

Delta’s acting like it’s an anomaly, or whatever.

“Nerd-” I cough-

You don’t have ages to glare, you know…

"I dunno. I kinda just do it when I'm finkin' or when I'm nervous. 

It's somefin' I done since I was a kid”.

"Wait.....what if the commonality isn't physical or anything to do with weight or gender or whatever? What if it's internal?"

Seems obvious to me now, d* it-

"Something about the mind!" Sugarbelle gasps.

“Bingo!”

-Nobody’s got a clue.

"Think about it”, she explains, “I think different. I do things different because of it. 

I speak different because of it. It's our brains! We're not typical-minded”.

"Not typical--? S*! She's right. Isn't the kid autistic?”

Lydia finally realizes and you  _ just figured that out- _

"I'm autistic as well!" Delta’s been sparked-

"Same here!" And Cyrille.

"Count me in that club as well”.

And Lydia.

"Okay, but if it's autism that still doesn't explain--” Colleen interrupts-

Ro’s eyes widen.

"Oh my Gosh.....I could see it because I'm dyslexic!"

"But then that leaves Ivy and I”, Colleen persists.

"Well, do you have any disabilities?" Safiya asks.

She nods-

"I have ADHD”.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!"

The others click, but Ivy doesn’t-

"That still don't explain 'ow I can.....What...what are some a the symptoms a disabilities?"

"They vary from person to person”, Cyrille replies.

"Her stimming!"

Sugarbelle-

"Wait....is that what it is? I always fought it was just an 'abit”.

_ Doesn’t mean you have to stop calling it one- _

"You said you did it when nervous, right?"

She gets confirmation-

"Autism or ADHD!"

She’s getting excited.

"What? Me? But....what?"

"Wait a second”, Mat pops in, "Alice, did Envy say anything about Ivy? 

Like about when they were kids?"

"-He didn't indicate her by name, but it was a safe bet they were about Ivy”.

"What did he say?" Safiya asks-

"She had a tendency to fidget and couldn't sit still.

She got into fights a lot at school. 

When she got rejected for something she cared a lot about, it would upset her. She couldn't focus on a subject unless it really interested her.

She had a tendency to lose track of time. 

She used to have poor attention problems, but they got better after she started getting better at sword-fighting. 

Come to think of it, her training to be a pirate and use a sword seemed to help a lot, as well as practicing hypnotism. 

I think he said she'd also talk nonstop about swords, the sea, pirates, treasures, things of that nature”.

"Is this true?" Nikita asks her-

"'Ow....'Ow did 'e remember all that?"

"Wait, so that's all true?" 

_ You really need a second opinion Cyrille? _

"Okay, I'm not a doctor or a psychiatrist or anything, but that sounds like ADHD”, Colleen adds.

-She doesn’t talk.

"Ivy? You good, fam?” 

_ Of course not, you just dropped a bombshell- _

"Sorry, I'm just.....I'm tryin' te retain that, but....it's just not settin' in. Is....is that possible?"

"A lot of things are possible”, is Montana’s opinion, “Just look at the dumpster fire that was 2020”.

_ -You gotta remind everyone? _

"But.....me......'avin' a disability.....?"

"Your girlfriend's got the same thing”, I chime in, “And she's autistic”.

She processes-

"-Oh God.....what if love found out I was questionin' if I 'ad a disability? It's just.....I don't.....I don't even wanna say it, I'm worried that I'll 'urt 'er....."

-And then she ran off, swallowing tears.

"Great,  _ more _ chasing”, I huff-

"You can stay back here by yourself”, Lydia smirks, as if I needed to know that-

But then I remember those  _ elves,  _ and their  **_cuteness,_ ** and if I got  _ found- _

"Nah, I'm good”.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ivy.


End file.
